ABSTRACT. The current U01 project aims to increase screening for HIV, HCV, colorectal cancer, and cervical cancer within underserved communities of Haitians, Hispanics, and African Americans living in South Florida. Currently, we do not collect data on sexual orientation and gender identity (SOGI) within our U01 study, which precludes our ability to measure the number of sexual and gender minority (SGM) participants in our current study, as well as our ability to make comparisons between SGM and non-SGM participants. As Aim 3 of our U01 project involves making comparisons in intervention effectiveness between sociodemographic groups, adding SOGI measures will enhance our ability to achieve this original U01 aim. Currently, measures of these variables exist in both English and Spanish, but have not yet been developed in Haitian Creole. Thus, for the proposed supplement project, we will conduct the qualitative formative work necessary to develop SOGI items in Haitian Creole. We will then implement SOGI data collection across our current U01 trial by incorporating SOGI items (in English, Spanish, and Haitian Creole) in our U01 study exit survey. We will also explore recruitment methods to increase SGM participation in our trial, such that we may collect these data from both SGM and non-SGM participants to further examine and validate these items within our target populations.